battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bashin Episode 23
The twenty-third episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. Bashin wants to test his new X-Rare on J, but he's still acting strangely. Summary Number Eight and Number Nine are discussing their plans to distribute the High Ranker Passes before the spring tournament. Additionally, there's still a new X-rare to be handed out. Meganeko is at Card Sensei's apartment again, sewing something. Card Sensei wonders if she should try to get a High Ranker Pass before the tournament. Meganeko, however, decides not to, wanting to be able to practice more during the Gunslinger. At J's house, he gets a delivery from Smile. Inside is a High Ranker Pass. Bashin, who also got a Pass, is very excited. As he heads out to show it off, he runs into Number Eight. Bashin challenges her to a battle, hoping to get an X-rare card, since she never gave him one the last time they battled. Number Eight uses The TwinRowdy Diranos, a new red X-rare during the match, which Bashin is able to defeat, and earns it as his reward. Bashin meets with his friends at J's house. Striker is happy to have gotten a High Ranker Pass as well, but he's shocked to see that Bashin got an X-Rare as well. Bashin is excited to test it out on J, but unfortunately, he isn't around. Striker and Suiren start battling, to practice for the tournament, which makes Bashin even more impatient for J to show up. He checks J's room, only to find it empty. Looking out the window, he notices J leaving in his limousine. J's drive bought him a briefcase with a video inside of Thousand Spirits Group. Though his driver is concerned over J sneaking away from his sister and friends, and keeping things from them, J responds that he doesn't want them involved. He puts in the video, only to see his father. Elliott and Smile are there as well, and are discussing Isekai World. J is disturbed to see his father going along with their plans. He decides to learn more by talking with Smile, who sent him a message requesting a meeting on the back of the High Ranker Pass. Back at J's house, Kyouka tries on her new school uniform. Striker is quite impressed by it. J and Kyouka's mother comments that now that everyone will be in middle school, they're more like adults. Kyouka is still worried about J, but thinks that Bashin can find him. J arrives at the Battle Spirits Center, where Smile was supposed to meet him. However, he isn't there yet. Bashin shows up though, wanting a battle. He expected J would be there, because where else would a card battler go before the tournament? J hopes to wait until the tournament to battle Bashin, but accepts when he realizes that Bashin wants to test out a new card, and decides he has enough time. While they battle, Bashin is confused by J's strategy, as it differs from his usual Thor combo. However, he simply had an alternate plan to use Thor, and wins before Bashin can even draw Diranos. After the battle, Bashin confronts J, concerned that he's keeping secrets and worrying Kyouka. However, J tells him to worry about himself first. He believes that he's doing what's proper, and he'll explain when the time comes. Bashin accepts that, as long as J promises to battle him in the tournament. As Bashin heads home, he runs into Meganeko, who's in a rush, but says she'll see him tomorrow. Bashin, confused, wonders if she's still angry at him. Meganeko is just afraid that Bashin figured out her secret. When Smile finally arrives at the Center, it's night. J tries to rationalize why his father would be with them, but Smile implies it's because he really is a part of Thousand Spirits Group. When J asks what Thousand Spirits Group's objectives are, Smile replies that the only way to find out is to defeat them. He asks J to become his tag partner in order to defeat King Uchuuchouten. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Featured is The Gigantic Thor, particularly, it's combo to keep attacking repetitively when Armed Machine spirits are sacrificed. Matches Bashin vs. Number Eight Turn 17 (Bashin): -On Bashin's field is Metalburn. On Number Eight's field is Shockeater. Bashin summons Rokceratops and LV3 and Eyeburn at LV2. -Bashin attacks with Eyeburn. Number Eight takes a life. 3 lives remain. -Bashin attacks with Metalburn. Number Eight takes a life. 2 lives remain. Turn 18 (Number Eight): -Number Eight deploys a nexus, The Hermit Wise Tree, at LV2. On her end step, her spirits will be refreshed. She summons The TwinRowdy Diranos at LV2. -Number Eight attacks with The TwinRowdy DIranos. With its effect, it gets +1000BP because it has Awaken. Bashin blocks with Rokceratops. Rokceratops is destroyed. -Number Eight attacks with Shockeater. Bashin takes a life. 1 life remains. Turn 19 (Bashin): -Bashin summons The DragonEmperor Siegfried at LV3. -Bashin attacks with Siegfried. Number Eight blocks with The TwinRowdy Diranos. Winner: Bashin Bashin vs. J Turn 19 (Bashin): -On Bashin's field is Taurusknight and The RiseDragon Balmung, both at LV3. He has 5 lives remaining. On J's field is Baby-Loki. Queen-Valkyrie, Spheroid and The Sacred Mjolnir. He has 4 lives remaining. -Bashin summons The RiseDragon Balmung. He attacks with his LV2 Balmung. J blocks with Sphereroid. Sphereroid is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with his second Balmung. he uses its Awaken effect to move cores from the exhausted Balmung, and bring it to LV2. J blocks with Queen-Valkyrie. Queen-Valkyrie is destroyed. Turn 20 (J): -J summons Baby-Loki and The Artifact Laguna at LV2. Turn 21 (Bashin): -Bashin deploys a nexus, The Plateau of Duel, at LV2. It allows him to refresh all his exhausted spirits with Awaken. -Bashin attacks with Taurusknight. He uses its Awaken effect to take cores from one Balmung, bringing it to LV3. J blocks with The Artifact Laguna. The Artifact Laguna is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Balmung, again using Awaken to bring it to LV2. J takes a life. 3 lives remain. -Bashin attacks with his second Balmung, using Awaken to bring it to LV2. J takes a life. 2 lives remain. Turn 22 (J): -On J's start step, all Bashin's spirits are refreshed with The Plateau of Duel. -J summons a third Baby-Loki. Turn 23 (Bashin): -Bashin plays Double Draw. He draws The RiseDragon Balmung and The DragonEmperor Siegfried. He depletes one Balmung and takes one core from Taurusknight to summon Siegfried. -Bashin attacks with Balmung. J takes a life, and plays Silent Wall. 1 life remains, but Bashin's attack step is over. Turn 24 (J): -Bashin's Balmung is refreshed on J's start step. -J summons The Gigantic Thor at LV3. He also deploys a nexus, The Artifact Plant, which treats all his cost 2 white spirits (in this case, his three Baby-Loki) as Armed Machines. He brings all his Baby-Loki and The Sacred Mjolnir to LV2. -J attacks with Thor. Bashin blocks with The RiseDragon Balmung. J exhausts Baby-Loki, giving Thor +3000BP. Balmung is destroyed. He destroys a Baby-Loki to refresh Thor. -J attacks with The Sacred Mjolnir. Bashin blocks with Taurusknight. Taurusknight is destroyed. -J attacks with Thor. Bashin blocks with Siegfried. Siegfried is destroyed. Winner: J Cards Used Red BS01-002: Rokceratops BS01-005: Eyeburn BS01-008: Metalburn BS01-013: Taurusknight BS01-117: Double Draw BS01-X01: The DragonEmperor Siegfried BS02-007: The RiseDragon Balmung BS02-077: The Plateau of Duel BS02-X05: The TwinRowdy Diranos Green BS01-054: Shockeater BS01-106: The Hermit Wise Tree White BS01-077: Baby-Loki BS01-086: Queen-Valkyrie BS01-091: The Artifact Laguna BS01-144: Silent Wall BS02-037: Sphereroid BS02-039: The Sacred Mjolnir BS02-082: The Artifact Plant BS02-X07: The Gigantic Thor Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J Sawaragi- Kaya Miyake Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Pink- Cho Cap- Takayuki Sasada Nanarin- Misato Fukuen Guraguri- Michiko Neya Card Sensei- Riki Kitazawa Number Nine- Taiten Kusunoki Number Eight- Michiko Neya Smile- Kouzou Mito Elliott- Chafurin Kyouka- Maya Nishimura Kiano- Hirohiko Kakegawa Miyako- Naomi Shindoh Driver- Tomohisa Asou Main Staff Script: Naruki Nakagawa Storyboard: Yamato Ban Episode Director: Hironobu Aoyagi Animation Director: Tamotsu Ikeda Trivia *None of the battles in this episode are actually shown to the end. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin